The present invention relates to a vent for a container, and more particularly, to an attachable vent for a jug container w with a hollow handle.
When pouring liquids from a jug container, such as a 1 gallon, ¾ gallon, or half-gallon plastic jug, a common problem arises when the flow of liquids exiting the mouth of the container prevent venting air from entering the container. This causes a glugging action, where in order for further liquid to exit the container, air must be allowed to enter the container through the mouth, temporarily interrupting the flow of the liquid and causing splashing and a lowered flow rate. The lowered flow rate causes interruption to user's work flow and inconvenience. The splashing can also be dangerous and damaging. For example, when pouring caustic liquids or the like, the glugging action of an improperly vented container can cause droplets of hazardous liquid to splash upon the user, causing burns, unhealthy exposure to the hazard, and damage to clothing, equipment, and the surrounding region.
Others have attempted to solve this problem by manufacturing internal vents integrally into the container. This is made difficult due to the limitations of common blow molding techniques. Thus, a safe, economical, and effective means to vent a container is needed.